Night Camp of HalfBlood Hill
by Theta74
Summary: The Night Camp of Half-Blood Hill. Percy Jackson FF. started as a parody of the first chapter of the Vampire Knight Manga. Borrows elements from Vampire knight, Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 anime , and Bleach. Takes place during the lightning thief after Percy arrives at camp. Sexual references, unintentional Slash if you squint. May or may not continue.


**The Night Camp of Half-Blood Hill.**

**Percy Jackson FF. parody of the first chapter of the Vampire knight Manga.**

**Borrows elements from Vampire knight, Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 anime), and Bleach.**

**Takes place during the lightning thief after Percy arrives at camp.**

Annabeth Chase had a secret, and it had to do with the night camp. It had been three days since Percy had arrived at camp and he had woken up this morning. This was the first night he would be sleeping in his cabin. But, back to the night camp, the secret was: none of them were human. Well, natural humans, there were some homunculi, artificial humans in there. But apart from that, there were vampires, demons, 'evil' spirits named Arrancar, and even werewolves. But what joined them all together, apart from their non-humanity, is their 'Hunger'. Each one of the races has some sort of want; some describe it as a need. But as a result, whether it's for souls, blood, flesh, or even more… carnal things, the 10 must be separated.

"Hurry up and move it!" Annabeth said, in front of the night cabin at dusk that night. She and Luke Castellan were responsible for making sure the normal campers never found out about the secret of the night camp. The cabin was located at the gap between the ends of the horseshoe that was the cabins, opposite the Zeus and Hera cabins. When each day ends, the curfew required that the campers go back to the cabins. Very few actually did though, desperate to catch a glimpse of the secretive and, for the most part, beautiful night campers, they congregated around the gate. "It's curfew for the day campers, so go to your cabins!" Luke wasn't there helping Annabeth to disperse the crowd, he was probably off helping some other campers. "Everybody move back please." A group of Aphrodite girls started to push up against her, standing on tip-toe just to get a peek at the night campers.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're an usher!" one of them said. But then, the gate cracked open, and the campers formed two columns flanking the sides of the path. There they were…

At the front, the pale complexion, startling emerald eyes, and dark black hair denoted the pseudo leader of the night camp, the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer, age '20'. His sword swung slightly at his side. Behind him was the other Arrancar at camp, Susanna age '18'; she only ever gave her first name to people, when asked; and if they continued to pester her, she would notch an arrow of red spirit energy in her bow and stare until they left.

Behind them were the 3 youngest night camp members, a Homunculus named Anarchy, codenamed Heath, a vampire by the name of Tamara, and a werewolf called Joachim. They were actually good friends, despite their difference in race and ages. They were chatting quietly, probably about how to prank the other campers.

After that… was 'them', Cain and Adela, the Succubi/incubi twins. Not much to say about them, except the rather revealing leather they wore, and their major popularity.

Behind them were the vampire Thaddeus, and the Homunculus Heresy, codename Henrik. The two friends didn't really care about the laws in place, but Heresy would usually make sure they didn't do anything too against the rules.

In the back was Milorad, another Werewolf and a total loner. But that just mad his fan base even larger, nearly equalling 'the twins' and speaking of them…

"Good evening Ladies!" Cain said, displaying his charming abilities. "Still as pretty as ever, I see!" this in particular made Annabeth sweat-drop. This momentary lapse in communication caused her to be stampeded by the crowd, making her trip and fall over. As she started to get up, she saw a hand extending towards her. She took it and looked up to see the face of the Arrancar Ulquiorra.

"Are you okay? They're always rather difficult to manage." He said as he waited for her to take his hand.

"Ulquiorra!" Annabeth said, not accepting the hand and getting up on her own.

"Yes! I'm just fine" she said, snapping to attention due to the presence of the Arrancar's, rather meagre, fan club. She didn't want to give of the impression that she likes him, especially because the fan club was primarily Ares campers.

"You're always so formal with us." Ulquiorra said sadly. "It makes me really sad… but thank you either way." He reached out to pat her on the head, but a hand reached out to grab his. It was Luke.

"Dionysus is requesting your presence at the big house, Ulquiorra." He said, with a steely note in his voice. Ulquiorra jerked his hand out of Hermes son's grip, and turned to walk away. Milorad paused as he passed.

"Always so scary, Mr Castellan."

Annabeth and Luke stayed silent for a few seconds, but the silence was soon broken by some girls tittering away behind a bush.

"Didn't Annabeth tell you it was past curfew?" Luke asked, the girls nodded and started off towards their cabins. Once they were alone, Annabeth spoke.

"So… why were you late?" she asked.

"Various things." He said simply. What he had really been doing was 'toying' with a pair of sneakers.

It was then that one of the girls from the Demeter cabin walked nervously over to Cain, holding a flower.

"Excuse me… um, Mr Cain. Would you accept this?" she said timidly, handing a rose to the incubus.

"Why thank you." He said with a smile as he took the flower. The girl ran off, not seeing Cain lift the flower to his mouth and pucker his lips as if to kiss the petals; and drew a deep breath. Slowly, the red flower faded and shrivelled to grey, and then disintegrated.

"This is Ridiculous." Luke said to Chiron. "How do you expect only two of us to guard the whole night camp AND the fan girls!"

"I admit that it might be difficult to deal with every night." The centaur said from his wheelchair. "Perhaps Percy may be able to help you. Although, it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect, I'm not sure he'll take it…"

"That is a possibility, what do you say Annabeth?" Luke asked.

"Well… they seem to be getting along well when they interact with the rest of the camp." She said. "But still, I think we might need some help." Chiron would need to talk to Percy in the morning…

"You wanted to see me, Chiron?" Percy said as he entered the big house.

"Ahh, yes Percy." The centauric man said as he closed his book. "Sit down please." He continued, pointing at a table and chair. Percy sat down, and Chiron slid the book across the table to him.

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" Percy asked, in response to the book title.

"Yes, have you read it?" He asked. Percy shook his head. "No, I expected not. Well, one of the major themes is Racism." Chiron picked the book back up. "Are you aware of the cabin here that is not devoted to a god?"

"The one opposite the Zeus and Hera cabins?" Percy asked.

"Yes. That one." Chiron leaned in closer. "You must not tell anyone of what I am about to say, except perhaps for Annabeth and Luke, they already know."

"Okay, I promise." Said Percy.

"None of the people from that cabin are normal humans, or even demigods." He said quickly and quietly.

That night.

"I still say we shouldn't be out here…" Heresy said, his hands crossed behind his head, the black leather jacket he wore over his homunculus tank top fluttering slightly in the wind. "There are things other than us here."

"Yeah, yeah." Thaddeus said. He had smelled blood wafting through the air, and the two had gone to investigate. They started to pick up the pace, and found the source of the smell.

It was the girl, Annabeth. She had seen two Aphrodite girls trying to get into the night dorm. She spun, drawing her knife and pointing it at the bridge of Heresy's nose, making a small cut appear.

"How scary." The homunculus said, red electricity crackled across his nose as the cut healed. "But what I'd expect from a daughter of Athena." His slitted, purple eyes narrowed slightly.

"Thaddeus and Henry… What're you doing out here?" she asked, trying to shepherd the two girls away from the vampire, they ran off quickly.

"I smelled blood, of course." Thaddeus said, taking a step towards the three.

"And how many times have I told you not to call me that accursed 'code-name'? Call me my real name, just this once?" Heresy said; he smiled, Annabeth looked like she was going to speak, but was cut off.

"But first," Thaddeus said, as he grabbed the daughter of Athena's hand. "May I have a little taste?" she realised too late that, when she drew her dagger, she had cut her hand; the hand that Thaddeus was drawing to his mouth, his fangs lengthening, eyes reddening.

"Thaddeus!" Heresy said, sensing the swift approach of two people. Thaddeus' fangs pierced the young girl's palm, took a quick drop; yet he drew back, his face twisting in a mix between disappointment and puzzlement.

"Perhaps it was not your blood…" he said bitterly, but as he said that, two figures came flying out of the trees. Their swords of bronze faintly glowing because of the moon.

"Drinking blood on camp grounds is strictly forbidden." Luke had his sword levelled with Thaddeus' throat.

"So, it is true. They are vampires" The other boy said.

"A newbie? What's your name, kid?" Heresy said, apparently oblivious to boy's the sword against his neck.

"It's Percy, and be quiet you Vampire!" the boy, Percy, shouted, obviously trying to seem braver than he was.

"Did Chiron say we were all vampires?" he said, seeming rather exasperated, he grabbed the bronze sword and placed the tip against his collar bone. "Well, I'm afraid you are mistaken." He grabbed Percy's hand that was holding the handle of the sword and pulled, the sword pierced right through his shoulder.

"Ahh?" Percy shouted in alarm. "What did you do that for?" he wrenched the sword from Heresy's shoulder. Red lightening arced across it, and the wound healed.

"To prove a point. We're finished here." Heresy strode over to where Luke and Thaddeus stood. "Get back to the cabin, I'll meet you there." Thaddeus would have protested, but at the look on the homunculus' face, he walked off into the darkness. Luke started to bandage Annabeth's hand.

"We have business, Percy Jackson. You called me a vampire. I'll give you two days to train, then at nine PM we shall fight."

"Wait… Why are you so upset about it?" Percy asked.

"Homunculi are artificial humans, the result of when an alchemist tries to bring someone dead back to life." Heresy explained. "They are named for the sin the creator committed in trying to do bring that individual back. I'm not so upset about it; A bit of a compliment, really. I've just decided to take an interest in you…" he turned and left, rather suddenly.

"Why would he take it as a compliment?" Percy asked the forest at large.

"Vampires are legendary for their beauty, if you mistook him for a vampire, then it was like saying he was good looking." Annabeth said, clambering up from the ground.

**Just an idea that was floating around my brain for a while. I had only finished it when I realised how much ho-yay it had…**


End file.
